Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal
Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal (dt. Supernatural: John Winchesters Tagebuch) ist ein Buch vom Autor Alex Irvine, welches im Wesentlichen Johns Tagebuch aus der Serie Supernatural darstellt und dessen Inhalt wiedergibt. Offizielle Zusammenfassung Sam and Dean Winchester take up the reins of their father's quest to hunt down the demon who killed their mother. Lucky for them, John recorded the secrets of his dark crusade in his one-of-a-kind journal filled with hard-won knowledge of monster hunting and preternatural dealings—atome revealing the heart of a man haunted by guilt after the death of Sam and Dean's mother . . . and a story that ends abruptly at John's own disappearance. Without the diary, Sam and Dean would have been lost during their adventures on the CW's Supernatural — and now, with the journal itself in your hands, you toocan delve into the eldritch world of monsters, ghosts, spirits and ghouls alongside television's hottest demon hunters. An opus of hidden knowledge, John Winchester's Journal is a must-have addition to any Supernatural fan's occult library. Übersetzung (nicht offiziell): Sam und Dean Winchester nehmen die Zügel ihres Vater auf und machen somit Jagd auf den Dämon, der ihre Mutter einst tötete. Zu ihrem Glück, hat John die Geheimnisse seines dunklen Kreuzzugs in seinem einzigartigen Tagebuch niedergeschrieben, das gefüllt ist mit hartgewonnenem Wissen über die Monsterjagd und übernatürlichen Auseinandersetzungen. Zusätzlich offenbart es das Herz eines gebrochenen Mannes, der nach dem Tod von Sam und Deans Mutter von Schuld geplagt wird und eine Geschichte, die mit Johns eigenem Verschwinden abrupt endet. Ohne diese Aufzeichnungen wären Sam und Dean in diesem Abenteuer von CWs Supernatural komplett verloren – und nun mit Johns Tagebuch in deinen Händen kannst nun auch du dich durch die unheimliche Welt der Monster, Geister, Erscheinungen und Ghuls graben - zusammen mit den heißesten Dämonenjägern im Fernsehen. Ein Werk wie dieses, das verborgenes Wissen beinhaltet, ist John Winchesters Tagebuch eine must-have Ergänzung für jede okkulte Büchersammlung eines Supernatural Fans. Trivia *Eine deutsche Fassung des Buches gibt es bisher leider nicht. *Die Geschehnisse im Buch halten sich nicht gänzlich an die Geschichte der Serie und weichen an manchen Stellen davon ab. Deshalb kann man den Inhalt des Buches nicht gänzlich zum Kanon zählen. Andere Begleitbücher Supernatural - Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester.jpg|Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester|link=Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1.jpg|Supernatural Companions|link=Supernatural Companions Supernatural - Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting.jpg|Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting|link=Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting The Mythology of Supernatural - The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show.jpg|The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show|link=The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls.jpg|The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls|link=The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Supernatural - The Men of Letters Bestiary.jpg|Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition)|link=Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition) Supernatural, The Television Series - The Roads Not Taken.jpg|Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken|link=Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken Kategorie:Begleitbücher Kategorie:Nicht-Kanon